Man of Steel
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: (unrelated to film) a sex-charged Superman shows the women of DC how he got the title: Man of Steel. But Batman and the JLA are determined to stop him... Featuring: Supergirl, Batgirl, Talia al Ghul, Black Canary and others...
1. Prologue

Some said it was the judgement day and God was finally turning against us, others said it was the end of the world and that the scientific reasoning behind it was indisputable. They refused to say what the indisputable scientific reasoning was, just that is was indisputable. Regardless, tensions and superstition were running high the day the meteorite fell: a large rock from the heavens. Whatever it was, it was the start of a worse nightmare to come...

Needless to say, within minutes the Justice League had mobilised to protect the planet: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Black Canary and Zatanna – the core team. It took a lot of effort and a lot of time but eventually the meteor was turned back and shot back into space, with only small segments remaining. The purple crystal that formed the meteorite was eerily familiar yet unseen on this Earth. Purple Kryptonite. With a shard of it lodged in Superman's chest it was urgent they discover its side effects. To Superman, it was barely more than a splinter and he wasn't worried, Batman had greater concern.

The remaining fragments were sent off to Oracle for analysis while Superman himself returned to Metropolis for patrol. It was around this point that the real trouble started...


	2. Supergirl

Clark hadn't felt the same since the meteorite incident. The shrapnel in his chest was barely visible now but something wasn't right. He pulled on his Superman tights and flew out of his apartment's window. He was due at the Daily Planet soon but he wanted to check on Kara and her investigation into Inter-gang first.

Superman met her on a small rooftop. He was surprised when he saw her: something was different. He couldn't place it so he tried to ignore it but it kept on bugging him. Kara looked at him as if she was hoping for something. She was talking but he was only half-listening, her physical appearance was distracting him. His cousin had always been attractive but never to him, not like this before. He'd thought of her as something of a little sister until he looked at her now, in her half-top and mini-skirt. The 'S' on her chest could easily have stood for Sex-Object instead of Supergirl. In fact, now that Clark looked at it, it didn't stand for Supergirl, it stood for Superman's.

"Kal?" she asked. She'd caught him staring at her chest. "Something up?" she asked again. There was no time to think, Clark acted on impulse: he gripped her shoulders and pulled her towards him, engulfing her lips with his own. Her eyes widened considerably. Then, for a moment they closed and she returned the kiss like they were natural lovers, but it was only for a moment. Then she pulled away, glaring at him with shock and hurt on her face. "Why would you do that?" she demanded. Superman smirked, "You wanted it. Your body language, the way you speak to me. You've wanted this since we first met." He answered coldly. Kara looked at him in disbelief, "I'm 16, my hormones are crazy and you're Superman, how could I not want you? But that's not the point! Clark would never do this!" Superman laughed. "Clark's not here," he said, "I'm Superman..."

Kara couldn't believe her ears. He leaned into kiss her again. She went to pull away then something in her brain clicked and she shoved herself into his arms grabbing his face and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. They stood on the roof making out for several moments; Kara felt secure in his arms. She couldn't believe it was happening, it had to be a dream and that meant it didn't matter what happened: there were no consequences. This was going to be the time of her life.

Superman wasn't content with just kissing. Soon his large hands had slithered around her breasts, groping her harder than he would have dared to if she had been human. Her body was young and ripe, just waiting to be taken. This beauty needed a good fucking and he wasn't going to hold back...

Kara groaned under his touch: she'd dreamt of his hands on her like this but had always passed it off as a silly fantasy, yet here it was, happening to her now. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, which were erect and poking through her top. The way he worked her like she was a lump of clay he was moulding into a masterpiece, it was an almost unbeatable experience although she could think of one other thing she might prefer. Then, almost as if he had sensed it, he ran his hands up her legs to her ass, which he gripped tightly.

Clark wasn't sure what had come over him, he'd never felt like this before, something had to be altering his mind. He grinned, the erotic feeling of power that had overcome him was good, he didn't want to stop it; he just wanted to screw Supergirl. His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her forwards so that she was bent over the edge of the roof. One hand held her shoulder securely in place while the other snapped her head back by her hair, pulling hard. Supergirl screamed out and Clark pulled harder. The feeling of control he had over her, it was a stronger urge than any he had had before. He dropped her head back down and slid his hands down her until he reached her butt once more.

Superman was so much more violent than Kara had imagined. She'd always expected he'd be slow and gentle in love but his actions now were the stuff of her darkest dreams. His hands encircled her waist and loosened the skirt until it dropped down, and then he tore the underwear below. As her butt cheeks were spread apart, she felt his hard erect member rub against her. One of his hands had returned to her head, holding it down, so she couldn't see what he was doing but she felt it alright. She failed to stifle a scream as he pressed himself into her ass. His hands flew to her thighs and he started to massage them, or rather, he used her thighs to massage his hands.

Superman felt alive as he started to thrust, he was starting slow, which for an average human would still have been faster than possible for them. He gripped a lock of her hair again and tugged her head back viciously: he loved it when she screamed out. His other hand worked itself up her leg and onto her hips, rubbing her other all the way. His dick was throbbing inside of her as he picked up the pace, his dick approaching the speed of sound.

Kara couldn't catch her breath as she shrieked and screamed, she couldn't tell whether he was torturing her or pleasuring her, but she knew that while it hurt, this was what she wanted. His hand had now soothed over her hips and he proceeded to lift her shirt off her chest, just enough to wriggle his hand underneath. She felt him pass over her ribs until his hand settled on her breasts. His hands were so warm and strong. His cock showed no signs of stopping, in fact it seemed like he was just warming up.

He yanked her hair back again to distract her as he toyed with her left boob. He squeezed it, pulled it, scratched it and pinched it over and over, never tiring of her. "You _can _squirm..." he whispered into her ear. He'd noticed that she seemed to be doing everything she could just to stop herself from moving around beneath him, as if trying not to show resistance so he wouldn't stop. Like he was going to stop for something as petty as that. She clearly hadn't had sex before or she'd know that a real man liked some resistance. He'd much rather she didn't use up her energy avoiding that when she could focus it on more useful things: like screaming. She still didn't move so his hand released her hair and smacked her in the face with enough force, her head swung away from him at impact. He quickly followed on by yanking it back into place by her hair once again. "Squirm." He ordered.

It wasn't difficult for Kara to squirm for him; in fact it came naturally as he struggled against him. He laughed and rewarded her by slowing down until his thrusts came to an eventual stop. His hands continued to work though, pushing and pulling like she was a doll. He scratched along the top of her breast: it wasn't enough to pierce her invulnerable skin and draw blood but it hurt enough that she called out once more. Superman started to thrust into her again. Not fast but hard, oh so very hard. Her eyes watered as he fucked her all over again. She wasn't sure she could take much more: her hair could fall out if he pulled any harder and she doubted she could sit down for a couple of days, but it was worth it. Then a miracle happened, Clark ejaculated. They both moaned out as he thrust into her for the final time. His grip loosened and his hands fell down to his sides. He slid out of her and pulled his clothes back on.

"You can thank me later," he said, "I have somewhere I need to be..." Kara looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't we need to talk about this?" Clark couldn't stop a laugh, "Talk? I don't think so." With that, he flew off leaving Kara staring out after him. "Right then," he muttered to himself, "Gotham City..."


	3. Batgirl

Wayne Tower was almost deserted. Stephanie Brown, Batgirl, was the only one still inside. Oracle had returned home while the computers finished their analysis of the meteorite fragments. Batgirl was training. It was a hot day so Steph didn't bother with her costume, instead she trained in her skin-tight purple gym-suit that really only covered her torso. As a result her arms and legs were free to the open air. She knew she was alone which is why it was such a surprise when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Damian?" she asked not daring to turn and look. After they'd hooked up, he tended to drop by fairly often. "Not quite..." Superman's cold voice replied. She gulped. Spinning around she saw it was Superman and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh it's you, here for the meteorite read-outs? They're not finished yet I'm afraid. I can make you a cup of coffee if you want?" she was babbling: it wasn't every day Superman decided to drop by. Yet it was more than that: seeing him up close, her heart was beating faster, her hormones going crazy. She hadn't felt this way since Tim.

"It's fine. I can wait." Superman answered calmly with a smile. Then, unexpectedly, his arms curled around her waist and pulled her to him. "Perhaps you'd like me to help you train?" His hand brushed against her bare leg. "Yes please," she responded eagerly. Superman smirked, then, dropping the subtlety, he pressed her against the wall and shoved his lips into hers. Steph didn't object, parting her lips to let his tongue enter.

His rough tongue scraped across the roof of her mouth and down to meet hers. His hands gripped her hips tightly, not letting her move. Her legs lifted off the floor and wrapped around him. The two were pressed tightly against each-other, and Steph could feel every detail of his body pressed hard against hers. Now he released his grip on her and laid her down on the floor. Then he lay on top of her as his hands searched her chest.

Steph pulled at his costume, dragging it off as he let his hands loose on her. Soon he was just in his underwear and Steph could see clearly from his muscles why they called him Superman. Suddenly she gasped as his hand slid under her clothes and to her vagina. She moaned as he gently rubbed her clitoris. Then he pushed two fingers into her deeply. His fingers rubbed against the walls of her pussy as he fingered her repeatedly provoking a gasp or moan with each push. Then he withdrew and lifted her onto her knees. He stood in front of her with a cruel smile poking at his lips. Then he dropped his underwear revealing a rock hard penis.

His hands grabbed her head and he pushed her down on his penis. Her lips instinctively opened to take him in. A low growl escaped his mouth as his cock entered her mouth. He wasted no time as he started to thrust deep and hard. He took his time, as he fucked her throat. She gagged with each of his initial thrusts but she soon got used to his size. It didn't make it any less fun though. Her lips were pressed tight against his shaft and her saliva spread across his dick with each thrust.

The blowjob was incredible. He was relentless as he screwed her, pushing her head down to meet his dick each time. Then he pushed her off. She fell onto her back and was immediately pinned down. Now it was Clark's turn to strip her as he slowly peeled off the gym uniform she wore. Her skin was light and pale. It made her look weak and vulnerable, perhaps even desperate for him to screw her.

She had a thing for purple, he noted as her purple bra and knickers were revealed. One hand unstrapped her bra, tossing it aside, while the other re-entered her knickers. He started to rub at her vagina again evoking another set of groans. "Are you a religious girl, Batgirl?" he asked. At this point it occurred to her that Superman didn't even know her actual name. "No." She admitted. "Then let me show you God."

With that his dick was shoved into her pussy. Steph was used to playing rough, she had slept with Damian after all, but she wasn't used to it this rough. As he pounded into her she screamed out from the force. She was cut off as his hands clasped her throat, lightly choking her. "Silence" he ordered. All the while he didn't stop screwing her. His hands let her throat go and moved across her cheek, grabbing her hair yanking her head away from him.

He lifted her from the ground and shoved her into the wall, all the while still thrusting. Steph stifled another scream as her back crashed into the wall. Then he started to slow. As he ejaculated, he let her go. She dropped to the floor.

Clark was tired. Kara and Steph now, his body wasn't accustomed to going full drive repeatedly in the same morning. This was unacceptable. A problem to be addressed after he completed his job. There was a beep. "Excuse me" he whispered to Steph who lay on the ground catching her breath. "You may want to put some clothes on before your boy wonder gets here," he taunted with a laugh then he entered Oracle's control room. His eye scanned the data from the screen.

His eyes heated up and his laser vision erupted onto the computer screen, melting the entire system to a pile of molten sludge. "Bad luck, Batman." He laughed again then he soared off, through the ceiling, and into the blue sky.

_An hour later_

Batman knelt examining the wreckage, flanked by Robin, Batgirl and Oracle. "I don't know how he got in here, one moment it was just me then suddenly he was behind me," Steph tried to explain. Damian's hand rested on her shoulder comfortingly. As soon as he had left, Steph's senses had returned and she'd felt no more pleasure or attraction for Superman. Just fear. "It doesn't matter; I back-up all the data to 13 separate servers all over the globe. We still have the data." Bruce nodded solemnly. "We now know exactly what's wrong with him..."

**Author's Notes: And so the plot begins in earnest. This is going to be plot driven from here out. There will be another four chapters as Superman gives his gift of sex to the heroines of the DC Universe and slowly loses himself and Batman leads the Justice League in an effort to bring him down but is there any way to stop him without losing themselves as well? **

**This was quite a short chapter I'm aware but if you want some more Stephanie Brown action, or just want to know what's going on with her and Damian then check out this one-shot romance-smut:**

**(fanfiction)/story/story_edit_ ?storyid=9351868**


	4. Miss Martian

_**Author's Notes: Superman meets the charming Miss Martian but finds her calm sensitive personality lowers his new predatory nature. Could it be that he has found the true girl for him? Could Miss Martian become Mrs Martian? Also we check in on Batman who reveals the truth behind Superman's seductions as well as the location of the woman he supposedly desires most: Lois Lane.**_

"Does it get any easier?" Miss Martian turned to Superman. He nodded. "It was hard enough when Mars died, but now Uncle J'onn as well. I'm the last Martian." A tear rolled down her cheek. Clark put his arm around her shoulders. "It gets easier," he confirmed. Technically, Megan wasn't the last Martian, but she didn't count White Martians and she didn't count herself as one of them. She would always think of herself as green.

He rubbed her shoulder gently to comfort her. It was strange but he felt a connection to this girl. It was more than with Batgirl: he still wanted to screw her, but he wanted _her_ to enjoy it. He let his hand fall down to rest on her smooth green thigh which lay revealed by the short skirt she wore. She didn't react. That was a good sign. She turned to look at him with those soft eyes that matched her orange hair.

She couldn't help herself as she leaned in and her lips met his. The kiss was short but passionate. Clark was taken aback; he had expected to make the first move. She didn't make a sound as he spread her legs over his lap and then ran his hands up and down her hips. It was sunset and the orange light flooded the Cliffside they sat on. Away from prying eyes but open to the air, Clark pressed his lips to her neck and gently bit down her throat.

Her lip trembled but she remained quiet as his strong mouth reached her collarbone. She was breathing hard as he lifted her arms and rolled her shirt off her slim sea-green chest. He smirked as her hand came down and pressed him down onto his back. He happily obliged. His erect member was pressed against her inner thigh. Her smooth Martian skin was perfect and unmarked save for the freckles dotting the ridge of her nose; she was perfect.

Megan pressed at the edges of his shirt and he helped her to pull it off, followed swiftly by the rest of his costume leaving just his underwear. His hand stroked down her stomach then unbuckled her belt slowly. His hand then slid under the waistband of her skirt and gripped her underwear: soft and lacey, they seemed well suited to her personality. He wrapped two fingers around the edges and tugged them down forcefully. She let out a moan as his hand stroked past her pussy. One hand smoothed her cheek comfortingly while the other dropped his own underwear.

"Shh" he whispered in her ear and she shut her eyes, relaxing. His hand stayed firmly on her cheek as he flipped her onto her back and pressed his hips down against her skirt, his dick sliding past to press gently against her vagina. He only now pushed down her bra to let her breasts fall free. "Ready?" he asked. His firm hands groped her breasts harder with every second she didn't answer. It took her a moment to register his question and then another few to enjoy his touch on her boobs. Another few moments were spared after that to genuinely feel ready. All the while his hands pushed and pulled her breasts roughly, his thumbs stroking her erect nipples. She nodded.

That was the signal Clark had been waiting for as he thrust into her. She moaned out but his hand continued to cup her face reassuringly. He thrust again; the moan was softer and more pleasurable. He grinned and started to thrust more consistently. She didn't stop moaning all the time he penetrated her but it wasn't a problem. Her moans aroused Superman and they were moans of pleasure not pain.

Her hips buckled beneath him as he thrust into her. Her breasts bounced in front of him with each push and his tongue ran along them enhancing her pleasure. Her small soft hands gripped his hair for comfort. It didn't hurt him and it wasn't intended to, the two were simply becoming one for a time. The way her face scrunched up each time he thrust amused Clark but not as much as her boobs did. They were different t others, she tasted different. He assumed it was her Martian heritage but whatever it was it was good. It was almost fruity.

She was so sweet and innocent, Superman found himself intoxicated by her. It was strange but he couldn't hurt her, it was like he needed to protect her. Her sweet innocence, that intoxicating taste, the beauty of her hair: he needed her to be his. "How does it feel?" he asked as he screwed her. "I feel... vulnerable. And powerless." She admitted, "Yet... safe." There was a look of calm on her face that concurred with her statement. Clark nodded. "Good. You are safe; you are mine and I always protect my property."

Her response was a loud moan at a particularly deep thrust. It hadn't taken long for her to cum but he had kept on going, renewing her arousal with each thrust and causing further orgasms. She was his. A deep-down part of her liked that a lot. His hand released her cheek and stroked down the back of her. He ran it down her slim curvy back which was arched beneath him and tightly gripped her butt. "I'm close..." he whispered. Her head threw back with another orgasm and he laughed. "Now I will mark you as my own..." He ejaculated. His cum meshed with hers and she was left breathing heavily in his arms.

He rolled off her to re-clothe and she did likewise. Then he scooped her into his arms and smiled down at her. "Let me show you the Fortress of Solitude. You'll like it there. You'll be staying there." With that he took off from the ground.

_The Watchtower_

Batman looked across at Wonder Woman. She, The Flash, Black Canary and Zatanna had answered his call and met him for his warning. "Superman is an enemy." He started. "The meteorite we encountered was a new form of Kryptonite and Superman has been changed, possibly beyond repair. He is as we speak scouring the planet for sexual fulfilment. Lois Lane and Lana Lang have been taken into hiding but Oracle's analysis suggests that he is only after the most powerful: Super-Heroines. Several of our younger associates have already fallen victim to him. The hormones his body is currently producing leaves any women he encounters completely subservient and enthralled. The mission is simple: Superman must be stopped, by any means necessary..."


	5. Superwoman

The wall to Lockdown 6 burst open. To the inhabitants surprise however it didn't fill with water. Instead a glimmer of light entered but most of the sun was blocked out by the large figure that had just punched his way into the underwater prison, or rather the formerly-underwater prison. Superman. The three shocked faces of the Crime Syndicate looked at the man of steel with awe. Then Ultraman's eyes turned red as heat vision fired from them towards the reinforced glass door of his cell. It bounced off and struck the ground near him. Then Ultraman flew forwards and pounded his fists against the door in rage, desperate to reach his enemy. Superman watched amused for a few moments before opening the door to Ultraman's cell. Ultraman flew out, his eyes aflame but was struck back down to the floor by Superman's fist. Clark beat into him like he was nothing more than a punching bag, not holding back at all. Finally Superman lifted Ultraman off the ground by his neck, a look of pity in his eyes. Snap! Ultraman's body fell lifeless to the metallic ground of the Star Labs holding facility.

"Anyone else?" Superman asked calmly. Owlman skulked back into the shadows of his cell. Superwoman swooned. A failed invasion of this Earth had led to the three core members of the Crime Syndicate of Earth-3 being defeated, captured and imprisoned by the Justice League. Only three others knew their location: Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Superman opened the door to Superwoman's cell and she marched out, a smirk on her face. A Lois Lane with superpowers, this was exactly what Superman wanted. He grabbed her, pulling her into a vigorous lust-filled kiss. "I knew you couldn't resist me..." she purred. Clark didn't respond.

Suddenly he slammed her up against the wall of the facility and her legs instinctively lifted off the ground and wrapped around his waist. Their lips worked each other's in unison, hard. Clark ripped open the orange jumpsuit that served as her prison garments and his hands slid under her sweaty white vest. She moaned at the sensation of his strong hands against her silky midriff skin. He gripped the edges of the vest and rolled it off her chest. There was a pause as he took in the sight of her in her undergarments. Then in one swift movement he deftly unbuckled her bra with one hand letting it drop to the floor. The other hand rubbed at her panties, tracing spirals against her vagina.

She groaned and he spun around so he was against the wall. His costume was tossed aside as she stripped him. Still held his arms he let her head fall backwards so she was lying in the air, her arms outstretched above her head and he started to kiss down her body, over her breasts and across her stomach, his tongue licking down her midriff and over her belly button. He reached her panties and tugged them aside with his mouth before sliding his tongue through her entrance and licking around the edges of her pussy.

His tongue brushed over her clitoris sending a jolt of pleasure to her brain. A thin moan escaped her lips then before she knew it, she was up against the wall. Clark had let go of her but she was still held in the air and up against the wall by two of his fingers which were imbedded deeply in her vagina. They started to pump in and out.

The way she moaned and groaned was adorable. The soft shrieks were controlled by Clark's intense fingering. His fingers spread apart inside of her and they started to push at the edges of Lois' entrance. She screamed out, unable to hold it in any longer and gave into fierce orgasm. Superman took the opportunity to throw her onto the floor and thrust his dick down into her pussy. Pinning her arms by her head he thrusted into her with all his might, enjoying every drop of sweat that formed on their bodies.

He grabbed her thighs, his fingers digging into them as their lips clashed and they screwed intensely. It wasn't long though until Superman's eyes clamped shut and his cock exploded inside her. His ejaculation filling up her vagina as Clark moaned out now. "You're a tough bitch, Lois. I look forward to doing this again." Superman announced pushing himself to his feet and in an instant reclothing himself. Lois was back into her costume at the speed of a bullet also. A soft round of applause met their ears.

"48 seconds. Not bad." Owlman's cold unfeeling voice echoed across the prison. "By my calculations however, your... colleagues will be here in another 33. I doubt they will approve of the corpse by your feet." Superman's eyes lit up again as he stepped towards Owlman's cell. "What's to stop them from finding two corpses? Why should I let you live?" Owlman didn't even blink at the threat. "I have access to something you'll want." Superman's eyebrow rose and he leaned forwards as Owlman whispered softly. A grin spread across his face.

"Congratulations," Superman laughed, "You've earned your continued existence. I'll be back for the both of you later." With that Superman rose off the ground and towards the hole in the side of the facility. "Wait!" Superwoman called, "You know my identity but you never told me who you were on this world. Who are you?" Clark laughed again without turning and flew out of the prison. His voice sounded around the metallic walls of the holding facility. "I'm Superman..."

Batman's eyes narrowed into the distance at the blue sky outside of the Star Labs prison. Superman couldn't have been gone more than two minutes. "Hmm..." he muttered.


	6. Talia al Ghul

**Author's Note: The penultimate chapter, Superman pays a visit to a possible new ally. Next chapter will be the grand finale to Superman's sexual odyssey as Batman's plan comes into action...**

Clark tapped his foot impatiently. He wasn't used to being kept waiting, especially by a woman. The Gotham dock was quiet, empty, deserted. He was beginning to think she wouldn't show but then he heard soft footsteps approaching. Clad in leather pants and jacket with a belt slung around her waist and alluring white boots and gloves, the dark haired beauty came into view. Her hair was brushed to the side so it curled around her cheek and covered the top left corner of her face, giving her an exotic appeal. A Walther P39 was gripped tightly in her left hand with a silencer on the end. "You're alone," the man of steel remarked. "You sound surprised," the newcomer responded. "I expected a bodyguard," Clark explained with a childish smirk. "I am quite capable of looking after myself," Talia Al Ghul, daughter of The Demon snapped.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting a call from Superman himself, Batman perhaps, but not Superman." Superman raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Am I not satisfactory?" A thin smile curled at the corners of Talia's lips, "You're not what I expected... What business do we have to discuss?" Superman took a step towards her. "Two things: First I need an army ready for when I call." Talia considered for a moment, "For what purpose?" "You'll find out when I call." Talia didn't seem impressed. "And the other thing?"

Superman's arm slid around Talia's waist and pulled her up into a deep kiss. Talia had no time to protest, but then she wasn't going to anyway. Her father had chosen the Batman to be her lover because of his skill and finesse as just a man but maybe Talia needed more than just a man. Maybe she needed a Superman. As these thoughts rushed through her mind, her hands absentmindedly crawled around Clark's shoulders. Superman smirked through the kiss, she was already his.

Superman rolled the leather jacket off Talia's shoulders, revealing a black tank top, and let it fall to the ground. She moaned out as he spread kisses down her neck. He reached to pull the top off her chest but her hand caught his in protest. "You would make love to a princess of the league of assassins in the dark and dirty docks of a city like Gotham?" Clark laughed, "If it would make her highness dirty..."

Talia's mouth made an 'O' shape in shock which quickly formed into a smug grin. "Proceed." She ordered. Clark lifted the top up and over her head as Talia's arms raised into the air. Then Superman's strong hands came to rest on Talia's shoulders. She closed her eyes as a strange feeling of passion overtook her then Wham! Clark had shoved her backwards and down onto the dirty floor of the docks. She screamed out in shock but she was silenced as Clark straddled her and pressed his mouth against hers once again.

He traced kisses along her collarbone to keep her occupied while he unzipped the leather pants and tugged them off her. He suspected her father had been protective of her over the years and she hadn't had many men so he was determined to make up for lost time and fuck her like a bitch in heat. He tore her bra from her chest and pinned her arms to the floor with his own while his tongue ravished her breasts. Her skin was flawless, perfect, fitting for a princess. Her rack was modest but pleasing, and she tasted good.

She moaned with each movement he made, even louder when he started to rub his thigh against her vagina. Superman released her arms and lifted her legs into the air and over his shoulders. Then he started to massage her thin thighs and kneecaps. She tried to breathe, to speak and take control of the situation but every time she opened her mouth all that came out was "Ugh..." or "Ooh..." or "Aah!" depending on how Clark was rubbing her legs each time.

He started to spread her legs, force them apart so her pussy was open to him. He observed she wore boyleg underpants, before stripping them off of her. Talia gasped with excitement as Superman impaled her vagina with two fingers. He started to pump them in and out immediately, provoking a gasp from her with each push. Clark had to admit, this girl was fun to play with; he could see why Bruce liked her so much.

"On your knees princess," Clark instructed, his hands running down her back encouragingly. She knelt before him. "Now bend forwards." She bent forwards onto her hands. Talia wouldn't usually do what she was told but she was desperate for him. She'd do just about anything he told her to in the hopes it would make the sex better.

His hands clasped her butt cheeks and spread them apart. She gasped in indignation at being touched so vulgarly but she was soon satisfied when his thumbs started to rub circularly around the asshole. He threw off his costume and she felt his dick press against her ass.

Her face scrunched up and she shrieked out as he anally penetrated her in one swift thrust. Damn she was tight. He held his position inside her for a moment, groping her body, feeling every curve. She felt him take a few strands of her hair into his mouth and start to suck on them gently. She bit her lip to stop a moan escaping her. Then he started to thrust.

She was left gasping for breath as he fucked her doggy style. He was relentless as his dick pierced into her body then pulled back then slammed back in again. As he fucked her, he traced a line down her chest, over her stomach and to her pussy, and then he started to finger her again, in time to his thrusts. She was sweating ferociously now and she looked like she was beginning to tire so Clark put on the pace, reaching a speed faster than any normal man could have maintained. He yanked her head back by her hair just to keep things interesting.

Talia's face was red and coated in sweat when she felt him whisper into her ear: "I'm cumming..." Sure enough, cum sprayed into her ass. But he pulled out of her and his cum kept on coming, splattering across her back. He rolled her onto her back and positioned his dick over her face, ejaculating over it. Then she opened her mouth and his penis slid into it to finish. She sucked on it gently as he ejaculation came to a close. She gulped down the cum enthusiastically. "Wow..." was all she managed to say. He smirked. "So that's what it feels like to be dirty..." she giggled childishly. "No," Clark told her, "That was just a teaser. I'll show you dirty next time..."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "I look forward to it. When you need them, the League of Assassins will be yours to command." Superman laughed, "That was never in doubt. Although commanding you will be much more fun..."

Superman laughed as Talia snuggled up to his masculine chest, her hands resting against his abs because he knew that somewhere up there... Batman was scowling.


	7. Black Canary

Superman's confidence had grown. He was now ready to take more than just the sidekicks and villains; he was ready for the big time. He wasn't sure he was quite at Wonder Woman level but he was definitely at League standard. That gave him two choices: Zatanna or Black Canary. He did love fishnets. His decision was made when he made his nightly flyby of Metropolis, and his enhanced vision caught sight of one of them ready and waiting for him on the roof of the Daily Planet...

"_This is unacceptable!" Wonder Woman shouted at Batman as she stormed into the Watchtower control room. "You're using her!" she protested but Batman held up his hand to silence her, "I'm doing what's necessary." "This is flat out manipulation," "This is what has to be done." Diana could see there was no way of arguing with him so she stormed back out. Batman returned to brooding. The Flash caught her arm as she marched past him, "What did he say?" She scowled: "The Usual. He's using her to get what he wants, just like he always does." Flash tried to smile, "He didn't force her, she agreed so it can't be that bad, right?" She pushed his hand off her shoulder, "She didn't have a choice, because she loves him. She loves the Batman!"_

Clark's feet touched down on the rooftop by his prey. "Well hello there..." he grinned. She turned in surprise, "Superman..." He laughed as he stepped towards her. "What's a pretty bird like you doing up here, all alone?" She smirked, "Waiting for a big strong man like you to whisk her off her feet..." Black Canary responded.

"_You won't be able to resist him," Batman told Dinah mere hours ago. "But you'll be so desperate for him that you won't tell him about the threat to his safety in fear of not getting what you're after. That's why the chemical agent has been injected into your bloodstream; the intercourse will transmit it to him which will shut him down. Do you understand your mission?" Black Canary nodded._

"You have a nice body, Canary," Superman winked as he examined her with his X-Ray vision. "I bet you say that to all the girls in leather." He spanked her, "You're a dirty little slut aren't you?" he commented. "Only if you want me to be..." He pulled her leg up to his waist, groping her thigh. "I want." He demanded. "You get." She stated.

He shoved his mouth into hers, gulping down her salty smoky taste. "Let's get right to it," he ordered as he forced her to her knees and whipped out his cock; "Suck me." The dirty blonde bombshell engulfed his cock into her mouth, her tongue twirling it between her lips as her hands worked the shaft. She was naturally brilliant, just working with her instincts. He moaned out at the touch of her lips against his hardened member.

Clark gasped at her skill as he tongue encircled his testicles. She took his dick into her mouth deeper. His hands grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down on his cock. He started to pound her throat hard and fast. His thumbs rubbed her cheeks which her faintly red in colour as he held her down. He felt his hands trembling, how was she doing this to him? She smirked as he started to cum. "How...?" he spluttered. "Kryptonite lipstick," she laughed as she released his dick from her mouth. "You were preparing for this!" he realised. "Like you said, I'm a dirty slut..."

Clark could feel himself getting hard again just imagining what he was going to do to her. "I'm impressed," he admitted, "You've earned yourself a new toy..." Dinah blinked and a whip was resting in her hand. Superman winked. She pushed him down onto his back and licked her lips. "Show me some dominance," Dinah did as she was told. The whip cracked down on Clark's crotch. "Oof..." he laughed.

She straddled his chest and brought the whip down again. His cock was growing; he just needed a bit more to get started. The dirty blonde pinned his arms down above his head and started to rub herself against him as her tongue ejected from her mouth and licked up the side of her face. "You're a naughty boy..." she whispered, as she whipped his crotch once more. "Naughty boys get naughty rewards..." She started to hump him as her lips reconnected with his.

He watched her finely shaped butt bounce up and down against his hips; boy did this bitch know how to get his motor running. His arms broke free of hers and pushed her off of him. "Not bad," he remarked, taking the whip from her grasp, "Let me give show you real dominance..."

He clasped her hips and lifted her so she was on her hands and knees with her ass pointed up into the air. The whip smacked down against her butt cheeks. The stinging spread through her body and she groaned out. "You like that?" the whip cracked against her again. "Answer me slut!" she nodded. He gripped her ass cheeks and squeezed tightly. "It's time to get you out of those clothes." Then he spanked her with his bare hand once again. Dinah's face scrunched up and her eyes screwed closed at the contact and when she opened them again, her clothes were indeed gone except for her bra and knickers.

His hands rubbed up her spine until they reached the clasp of her bra which he unfastened, tossing it aside. He threw her onto her back and straddled her, clamping onto her breasts which he worked with his hands at super speed evoking a high pitched wail. Dinah was breathing heavily now as he tore off her knickers, literally. He ripped the black fabric down the front then flung them over his shoulders.

He yanked her to her feet by her dirty blonde hair then pushed her up against the edge of the roof, so she overlooked the dark streets below. He smirked. It was like Supergirl all over again. Full circle. His cock pierced her body through the back door. She gasped as he thrust into her ass in one swift movement. He started to thrust in then out. She screamed out. "Screw you," he muttered, "literally," he added with a lick of his lips before yanking her head back by her hair. His firm hands trailed down her neck and proceeded to grope her boobs again.

His thumbs encircled her nipples roughly while his cock pounded her relentlessly. "See?" he said as he licked along her back and up her neck, "Dominance." He lifted her legs off the floor and pressed them against him. Then he started to hover just off the ground so she dangled fully over the edge. Dinah felt like she could fall at any moment. Her hands gripped his thighs desperately as he anally penetrated her. He grinded his hips against her as he started to bring them down, past the Daily Planet building, and towards the dark and dirty alleyway below.

Suddenly they picked up speed and the two soared into the heap of garbage down below. His dick rammed her through her ass deep into the rubbish heap. The bags burst under their weight and Dinah was soon covered in litter. An oily liquid covered her body. Superman laughed. "Now you look how you're supposed to: dirty."

He spun her around to face him, the lesson was over now. Now he was going to fuck her properly. His dick slid into her vagina and he started to thrust slower and more passionately. She may be a slut but she was his slut. Her arms clasped his and her head snapped back in pleasure. Superman pressed kisses against her neck, showering her collarbone. The trash was smeared across her and some of it was rubbing off against Superman but he didn't care. Her vagina was so tight and hot that even he couldn't last long.

His thrust became slower and deeper and she moaned out each time. He grinded his teeth together as he ejaculated, filling her up. The two breathed out in relief. Clark nodded his head in admiration. Then he fell forwards on top of her unconscious. Dinah grabbed what she could to cover herself with them spoke into an earpiece concealed by her long alluring hair. "Target subdued." Batman's deep and commanding voice carried back to her ear, "Good job Canary, prepare for extraction." The dumpster flashed with a pale blue light and then the two figures were gone: beamed up to the watchtower...

_**Author's Note: I hope you've all enjoyed the ride through the heroines of the DC universe. Please stick around for the epilogue which ties up all the loose ends and springs more sex on you as way of farewell as well as setting up for the sequel...**_


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note: At long last the end! Thank you to my loyal followers and fans. Fear not for the story goes on in not _one_, but _TWO_ upcoming sequels: Maid of Might, and, Reign of Superman!**

The Justice League sat around the conference table in the Watchtower, Batman at the head. "Superman _has _been neutralised," he confirmed. Wonder Woman looked relieved, Zatanna looked disappointed. "His imprisonment has been taken care of. The public has been informed he died from the kryptonite poisoning of the meteor. No one can know the truth..." They all nodded solemnly, even the Flash, then they dispersed from the room in silence. "Canary. Wait." Batman called after her. She did as she was told. The door shut behind the others.

Bruce took a step towards her. Dinah's breathing got more rapid. "I wanted to thank you, for your sacrifice." Dinah took a deep breath. "Any of the others would have done the same..." she breathed out. "No they wouldn't," Bruce told her in his deep gravelly voice. He leaned in towards her, and their lips connected.

Her eyes shut and the he pressed her against the table. Without a word they started to strip each other. They didn't communicate. They didn't need to. She trembled as she felt his hands glide up her back and tug at her jacket. Her beautiful red lips clamped onto his and clung on desperately. Passionately, she tore at his costume while he rolled off her clothes methodically with a scientific edge to every action he took.

He pushed her back onto the table so she was laying on her front the cold metal and he pulled down her bra. He tugged off her knickers and fondled her ass-cheeks. She moaned as his tongue whipped across her butt. His hands slid up her back and to her shoulders which he massaged softly, soothing her. She felt his hard member press against her butt. He removed his underwear and spread her butt cheeks apart, his cock pressing at her asshole. She moaned out loudly as he gripped her shoulders tightly and slid into her butt.

He was like a machine as he ass-fucked her. Her lips pressed into an O shape as he screwed her with consistent forceful thrusts. He knew just what spot to fuck and just what speed to use. His hands rubbed past her shoulders, over her sides, and across her waist before sliding round to the front and rubbing her pussy lips.

He pressed his lips down against her neck, smothering her neck and shoulders with kisses. His mouth was cold and sent chills down her spine evoking a high pitched wail of ecstasy. He massaged her vagina, rubbing her pussy slowly but forcefully. He was so much gentler than Superman; it was the opposite of what she would have expected just mere days ago. She'd always assumed Superman would pleasure a woman in space while Batman would screw them in the dark streets. She liked the contrast.

He was everything she'd imagined as he penetrated her anally, thrusting her into the table. His fingers pushed at the edges of her pussy then started to push deep into her. As his left hand fingered her, his right hand dragged back around her hips and groped her ass ferociously while his cock pounded into it. His penis and his hands worked in unison, screwing her from in front and behind and she began to orgasm. As she grew wetter and wetter with each pumping thrust, Bruce felt his cock grow even hard for just a second before exploding. His cum ejaculated out over her rear.

She grinned and pushed herself up onto all fours on the table then slapped her bum: "Again?" Batman gripped her thighs, spreading her legs further apart: "Again."

Superman stood in the Kryptonite prison that the League had built for him. A grin spread across his face. "Everything is..."he muttered to himself, "... just as planned."


End file.
